Skully and Izaya (DuRaRaRa!!)
Overall Skully and Izaya have a complicated relationship. Skully loves Izaya and how he messes with people, but at the same time thinks Izaya goes too far sometimes and doesn't like being messed with himself. Due to the awkward love triangle with Shizuo, Skully doesn't like Izaya messing with him either. Izaya is nearly always looking out for Skully's best interest, but hardly ever shows it properly, so it come sacross as him being a jerk and Skully usually winding up in danger only to be rescued. To Izaya, Skully is a pawn just like everyone else, but unlike everyone else, he's indisposable. Much later in Season 5, they grow close because Izaya starts being nicer. Japan 6: DuRaRaRa!! While exploring the city of Ikebukuro in Japan, Skully has a run-in with Izaya and chooses not to deal with him due to being warned by Mikado about him and Shizuo. After a while, Izaya is intrigued by seeing Skully's powers and decides to study him afar with his binoculars. The next day, he has Skully abducted while he's hanging out with Shizuo and the two have a small confrontation until Skully calms down and they simply talk. Izaya tells Skully of his plans to take over the city and offers Skully a place as his right-hand man, but Skully refuses and leaves in a hurry. Izaya, slightly frustrated, follows him. Skully warns Shizuo and the others about Izaya's plans and they all join Skully against Izaya, but since Izaya had known it would happen, he had the others held back before they could retaliate. With just Skully and Izaya left to fight each other, Izaya manages to cut Skully's chest, but his shirt falls off due to this. Izaya finds himself staring, his eye twitching, his face blushing, and his nose bleeding. Despite this, he manages to keep fighting, but ultimately loses to Skully. After losing, he compliments Skully on his fighting abilities and admits defeat before walking off. When Skully goes to leave, he tells everyone that they're invited to go along with him back to the hotel in Tokyo (where they were staying), but purposely doesn't tell Izaya. Unspoken!! (Short) Izaya sneaked onto the plane without anybody knowing and managed to convince Skully to let im stay with the kind gesture of giving Celty her head back, giving Skully a new shirt, and admititng his feelings for Skully. Skully, however, had initial doubt about the love between them and Izaya kissed him to prove it. Japan 10: Skully and Izaya did a duet together during the concert. When Mako left Skully, Izaya tripped him off the stage. Germany 2: Fullmetal Alchemist Izaya came in during the adventure while running from Shizuo and used Skully as a human shield, because he knew Shizuo wouldn't hurt Skully. This worked, but Skully got irritated at Izaya and told him not to ruin Brittany's birthday. However, Izaya proceeded to mess with Edward which made Skully start laughing hysterically. Izaya's response was that Skully couldn't die on him because Skully was the reason he gave up has ambitions for Valhalla. Afterwards, Skully avoided talking to Izaya for most of the episode, but Izaya helped fight off wolves while Skully worked on making a transmutation circle from scratch and trying to learn a bit of alchemy. When Skully disappeared to get Alphonse's body back, Izaya became worried about Skully's safety and expressed it by asking if he was coming back. However, when Skully came back, he showed no signs of worry or happiness. England 8: Lightning Doesn't Strike Twice Izaya is only seen in the second half of the episode. He shows up to the funeral for Skully, but jokes around about Lightning's death which causes Skully to cry more. Later on, when Skully is found dead, Izaya is seen forcing himself to smile as he cries a little bit. Las Vegas 3: Smooth Criminal Izaya assists Skully in all of the crimes and plays a major key in Skully not getting caught. Las Vegas 6: Frugal Legalities Izaya makes an appearance to help Skully fight off all the gangsters in the casino. Brazil 2: SCP Izaya goes with Skully to assist in his mission, but isn't with Skully for the majority of the episode. He spends most of the episode worrying about and talking about Skully with Shizuo and Celty. Alaska 1: Arrival Izaya shows up in the hospital when Skully wakes up from his heart attack. Surprisingly, he cries and hugs Skully close to him. After a moment of that, he apologizes for his past actions and promises to be nicer to Skully and work hard towards being nicer to others.